


【气宇轩扬】分分钟需要你

by Enotlzzz



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotlzzz/pseuds/Enotlzzz





	【气宇轩扬】分分钟需要你

*王皓轩 x 宋继扬

直球攻x天然诱受/ABO/NC-17

***

和王皓轩一起踢球的朋友都说他的信息素很有侵略性，就像他在球场上的表现一样，横亘在中场，极具破坏力。按理说，这样热爱运动且浓眉大眼的帅哥是很受欢迎的，他也确实受欢迎，几乎每次约球都能招惹那么几个漂亮的男孩女孩，立在球场边观望，胆子大点儿的还会走上前来，顶着王皓轩锋芒毕露、毫不柔和的目光，硬着头皮，或暗示或直白地递水。

王皓轩倒是都接了。

兄弟们都调侃他，说他这是广撒网钓大鱼。他本人反而懵懵的，问这是什么意思，再咕咚咕咚把运动饮料灌下大半。在饮料这件事上他是真的来者不拒，直到某次，差点被一个看起来还未成年的送水的漂亮姑娘强吻，他在炎炎夏日的阳光下被浓郁黏稠的焦糖味信息素熏得几乎要窒息，这隐约才有了AO之间要保持距离的自觉。

还被兄弟们嘲笑，真是怎么现在才有意识，这也太性晚熟了。

也就是差点被强吻的同天晚上，王皓轩遇到了那朵会杀人的郁金香，那宛若一片雪洁白的小猫。

踢完球，大家汗淋漓地挤进隔壁泳池的冲凉间，又发梢湿漉漉地冲出来，提着球鞋组队去酒吧街看球赛。一群Alpha张扬着信息素涌进昏暗地下室改造的酒吧，甜腻味道的爆米花和罐头樱桃混杂着酒精，搅和在空气里。

有多少男男女女打着看比赛的由头在黑暗中纠葛一团，王皓轩却是真真切切要看比赛的，择了正对屏幕的吧台一角，一杯威士忌，听解说念着首发球员的名字，慢吞吞地吃爆米花。

“你闻起来好像……像月亮。”

有个湿湿软软的吐息呼到自己耳后，那人带着潮湿的热气，说话颠三倒四，十有八九是喝醉了，一语毕便贴在王皓轩身后，脑袋重重地搁在自己肩上。

……什，什么情况？

王皓轩抓爆米花的手顿住了。

声音听起来属于一个年纪很轻的男孩，垂着脑袋散发啤酒麦芽的香气，隐隐绰绰能嗅到清淡栀花的信息素，让王皓轩觉得有些熟悉，可Omega难以压抑蠢蠢欲动的信息素让他更在意。王皓轩微微偏头，便能在吧台灯照下看到青年雪白后颈上的抑制贴，可香气却愈浓，让人不得不警惕。

“你没事吧？”

他伸手把人扶正到自己旁边的凳子上坐下，这才看清了男孩清丽到漂亮的脸，不自觉撇嘴时挤出两颊淡淡的酒窝，像只温驯的兔儿，又像只乖张的雪狐狸。

宋继扬突然轻轻笑了，眯着眼凑到王皓轩面前，两只手拢在嘴前，呼着气说悄悄话，带着只有微醺状态下才有的天真，问：“你帮我个忙，好——不——好，啊？”

宋继扬大约是会下蛊，才让王皓轩迷迷瞪瞪地放下球赛，真被他牵着去帮那个所谓的忙。Omega的手白白软软的，有如玉般纤细的五根指头，却轻轻地拽着王皓轩的无名指和末指，全然娇矜的依赖，又主动拉着他往二楼的洗手间去，他一边歪歪晃晃地走一边撕下抑制贴，粘腻的胶和雪白颈肉分离的画面看得Alpha口干舌燥。

清澈的栀花香气铺天盖地席卷而来，让Alpha红了眼。

洗手间门砰地关上瞬间，王皓轩失控地将Omega按在门板上，咧着虎牙去吮吸那颜色清淡的下唇，它那么软又香，湿润且色情。

宋继扬并着腿发出一声近乎于哭泣的呻吟，他觉得自己好湿好湿，从内到外地动情，从深处的腔内一股股地涌出热液，含着跳蛋的小穴不住地痉挛尿水儿。屁股里的东西还隐蔽地跳动着，叫他几乎站不稳，曲着膝盖就要往下滑，却被Alpha搂着腰抱起来，放在洗手台上。

他们不停地接吻，实话说，王皓轩也只会接吻罢了。这个雪白的Omega柔嫩得像颗一吮就破裂流汁的荔枝，软腻香甜情色。

王皓轩勉强找回神智，微微躲避开对方粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，几乎大叫着说：“我我，我叫王皓轩，你叫什么？”

“呜……宋继扬，我叫宋继扬，帮帮我吧……”宋继扬软软地撒娇，拽着王皓轩热乎乎的手往自己身后带，让他感受自己刚刚湿透的裤子。

Alpha像被烫着似的缩了缩手，讶异于Omega的湿润丰沛，那条休闲裤透着粘腻的潮意。他一抬头就对上青年湿漉漉的眼睛，黑色长睫毛，粉色眼角，委屈巴巴地咬着下唇抑制呻吟，像只被欺负得狠了的兔子。

他穿得就很美，一身白色，衬衫的前领是朦胧欲透的白纱，遮不住细嫩的皮肤，像一片脆弱剔透的雪，急促地将要融化。像是注意到王皓轩在看自己，他坐着往前挪了挪，塌下腰去搂Alpha的脖子，几乎把领口内的春色全数献上——那早已爽得挺立的乳粒，还有透着粉色的肌肤。

王皓轩一瞬间慌乱，气血下涌硬到不堪。

他脑子里挤进各种过激的画面：仿佛自己已经把坚硬的阴茎插入宋继扬紧致湿黏的嫩穴，肏得他双目上翻，爽快得不停射精潮吹，前后上下一起喷水，软腻的腿肉因痉挛而抖动着。操进他深处，射进那个能让Omega怀孕的地方……

王皓轩微微眯起眼睛，觉得眼球鼓鼓发烫，二十多年第一次被如此的画面占据脑海，趋于作为Alpha的本能，跌进沼泽无法挣脱。

他咽咽喉咙，干巴巴地问：“要我帮你什么？”

本以为这是能让自己脱离Omega桃色陷阱的最后一根稻草。

宋继扬顿了顿，松开了王皓轩的脖子，扭着腰褪下自己并不紧身的白色休闲裤——连带内裤一起，嫩粉色的阴茎和大腿根就这样出现在王皓轩的眼前。Omega哼哼唧唧地曲起腿坐在洗手台上，红着眼睛仿佛要哭了，像有人逼他这样做似的。

翕合收缩的淫穴就这样暴露在眼前。

宋继扬举起食指到嘴边，轻轻嘘声，王皓轩果然听到了细微的嗡嗡声，像某种永动的机械装在对方的身体里，让它不停咕叽咕叽地漏水。

小猫狡猾地弯起嘴角，软下嗓子，委屈地哀求：

“帮帮我，我取不出来了。”

王皓轩哪见过这阵仗，惊慌的情绪竟然压倒了生理本能——他跑了。

人群都簇挤在楼下，二楼是仓库所以鲜少有人来，王皓轩嗅着那专属于仓库的灰尘味道，两步顺着楼梯跑下来。踏上平地的瞬间，灵魂被什么从身体里抽掉了，他几近脱力地靠在栏杆上，闻到属于自己信息素的味道，像燃烧过的炮弹火花。

有个拎着啤酒瓶的男人与他擦肩而过，嘟囔着“洗手间怎么这么多人”，摇摇晃晃地走上楼去。他应该是个Beta，闻不到王皓轩爆炸似的信息素，沉浸在自己醉熏熏的世界里。

王皓轩轻轻眨眼，脑子里依旧是Omega几近下流的肉体，潮湿的，魅力的，激起人凌虐欲望的，像只搁浅人鱼般神秘而美丽的身体。宋继扬太漂亮，从精灵般的尖下巴，到粉扑扑的脚踝关节。他是那么漂亮的存在，漂亮任何人都会对他心动，他又那么脆弱，仿佛随便个什么Alpha、Beta都能把他操坏。

王皓轩这才惊觉自己把那只发情的小猫，丢在楼上了。

他扶着栏杆冲上去，踹开门的时候把正在小解的Beta吓了一跳，那人正把裤子往回提，对空气中浓郁超标的甜腻信息素浑然不觉，只是被王皓轩深邃眼眶里那双血红的眼睛吓了一跳，急急地拉上裤链跑出去，连酒瓶都忘拿。

王皓轩轻轻给门落上锁，才循着味道贴上厕所最后一间。

“……你，在里面吗？”明知故问罢了。

里面传来一声急促压抑的呜咽声，又重新回归安静，只有栀花的香气在空气中静静绽开。

王皓轩这才回忆起中学时候的生理课，虽然他总是翘掉，跑去操场踢球，可为了应付笔头考试他也是把课本认认真真读过好几遍的。有一半的篇幅用来讲解AO发情期的差异，相比Alpha心理上的折磨，Omega受着身心的双重压迫，如果不合理度过发情期，甚至会危及身体……而宋继扬确实不像使用过抑制剂的状态。

他支起肩膀想去撞门，却发现隔间的门压根没关，轻轻一推就开。

宋继扬半身赤裸地缩在马桶盖上，无力地依着墙，眨巴着眼睛无意识地做吞咽动作。那双腿绞紧在一起，不受控地，如两只扇着翅膀的白鸽，狠狠地颤抖着。可看到王皓轩的瞬间他还是弯着眼睛挤出泪来，那些宛如碎晶的液体从月牙般的眼里落出来，他被发情热折磨得要疯了，哼哼唧唧地哭，好委屈好委屈地看着王皓轩，像一只娇贵可爱却被主人遗弃的奶猫儿。

“……对不起对不起，我，”王皓轩手足无措地半蹲下去，平视宋继扬湿漉漉的眼睛。他想去摸宋继扬抓成拳头的手，却被拂开，只好像哄自己小侄女一样，轻声细语地哄他，“我先带你走吧，这里人太多了……乖一点，好不好？”

那张被宋继扬揉捏后随手扔在洗手台上的抑制贴，被王皓轩小心翼翼展开又重新贴回了对方的后颈，他背着比他还高挑的Omega从酒吧的后门出去，叫了辆车回自己公寓。

好在住处不远，可把青年拖回房间时，后者已经发烫到让人害怕的程度，口齿不清地哀求，他缩着腿躺在床上，微微含腰，像一只受伤的母兽，抑制贴的胶边已经失去粘性，微微掀起一角，泄露出甜如毒药的信息素。

人类是动物，是恶魔也是野兽，而搅在一起的信息素就是诸神黄昏的雷鸣，不过是狼蛇发狂的信号。

王皓轩恍惚觉得自己在做梦，梦境在太阳穴处埋下突突跳动的种子，吃掉了他的脑髓和神经。宋继扬投射在他眼底的映像成了莉莉丝罪恶的胴体，他是少年时代第一次遗精的施害者，是春情梦中舔弄齿尖的妖魔，他美得像神祗仙子，却是真实欲望梦境的化身。

王皓轩两手撑在床上，俯身亲吻Omega动人潮红的身体。他的皮肤好白好软，蒙着薄薄一层香腻的汗水，溶解着媚药般的栀子味道，让人发狂，更何况是一名没开过荤的Alpha。他听着宋继扬微微张口呻吟，泄出哭腔，便一路顺着圆润却骨感的肩头亲吻，吻他的喉咙、耳垂和脸颊，最后吻他的嘴唇。

跳蛋还嗡嗡不倦地工作着，时不时触碰美人穴道里的禁区，他仰着头不住一阵痉挛，发出湿乎乎黏答答的叫唤。他勾起腿用脚根去挠青年结实的后背，无声祈求对方的拯救和照顾。Alpha在性事方面似乎无师自通，佝下头去舔弄宋继扬尖翘起的乳粒，光是粗糙湿热舌苔触碰那处都让后者爽得双腿绷直，发出奶猫般呜呜的讨饶声，仿佛正在享受这漫长的酷刑。

王皓轩被他的反应可爱到，轻哼哼发出笑声，伸手去捏Omega的阴茎，哪知道刚碰上，宋继扬便宛如被打开了发条的洋娃娃，吐着舌尖美目上翻。乳尖红肿，饥渴到酸软黏连的后穴收缩翕合，喷出甜腥的淫水，把紫红的跳蛋冲出些，欲出不出地卡在洞口处。媚红湿烫的穴肉又肿又骚，把玩具吐出又吞进，排不出来的感觉羞耻又爽快。

“王皓轩，呜呜……王皓轩……”他恍惚地叫他的名字，带着某种自然的亲昵。

被叫住名字的人早失了心智，两指捅进那美妙的穴道，拨弄玩具的动作让脆弱的Omega难以承受，只好落下眼泪，用双腿去夹Alpha的手臂。后者指尖微微分开，却夹不住滑腻的跳蛋，反反复复几次，把Omega玩得高潮连连，白腻腻的小腹已绷得发酸，微微痉挛，而Alpha自己也早硬得发疼。

Alpha的信息素，像结束的烟火大会，像杀手指尖染上的滚烫灰烬，把雪白的栀花污得折枝头，徒添写实的美学味道。

“我取不出来，”王皓轩犯难地说，像个犯错的小男孩，等着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，是真的有些急了，额角渗出汗来。

他顿了顿，甚至不知道自己接下来说出的话有多么羞耻，让宋继扬多么想缩进被子里躲起来。王皓轩把宋继扬抱起来搂进怀里，两人面对面拥抱着，后者早不知何时被剥光了，软绵绵地靠在王皓轩肩头上。

王皓轩把滚烫的手贴上宋继扬的腰窝，宋继扬就迷糊而不自觉地塌下腰，臀部微微翘起。

他皮肤湿润动情，像被情潮烹熟似的粉红到不堪，过度干性高潮让他像个被玩坏的娃娃似的发呆，小心地扇动鸦羽似的长睫毛，发出闷闷的鼻音。他浑身无力，却听见Alpha用更懵懂而试探的语气问他：

“要不……你试试自己排出来？”

原本迷迷糊糊的宋继扬霎时瞪大了眼，那双总是浸水的眸子迸出羸弱的光，诧异的，又楚楚可怜的。他轻轻推开王皓轩，努力去看对方的眼睛，却发现Alpha摆出无辜又无奈的表情，并未察觉自己说出多么惊人的话来。宋继扬轻轻抖动着身体，一种不自然的淤红从脖子蔓延到眼下，抿着嘴几度啜嗫。

那双汩汩流水的眼睛，玻璃珠子似的，仿佛真属于森林里初生的小鹿。

王皓轩受不了那样的眼神，本能地凑上去咬他的嘴唇，两人黏黏糊糊地吻倒在床上。他摸上宋继扬那覆盖一层白皙嫩肉的胯骨，又捏上柔软的窄腰，将人翻了个身压在床上。

这样的姿势总归带着点儿雌伏的假象，下陷的腰窝，尾椎骨若隐的微翘，仿佛真的猫咪，要弯出条毛茸茸的尾巴。王皓轩伸手掐了掐白腻的臀肉，没舍得用力，但也让宋继扬发出哭哼哼的轻唤声，手肘无力地软下去，整个上半身便栽进被子里。

“呜……王，王皓轩，讨厌你……”

王皓轩微微低下头去，也没能听清他到底在念叨什么，却被酒精和信息素的味道熏得头晕目眩——却和日照下那浓情的焦糖不一样——这一次他乐在其中。轻吻克制地落在Omega后颈鼓胀微烫的腺体上，引起后者一阵瑟缩，腿根绷得紧紧的，后穴又咕叽咕叽地开始冒水。

宋继扬无意偏头望了一眼，睫毛根根分明地挂着泪。像古西洋电影里的美人，嘴唇上点着红宝石的碎光，微微翘的鼻尖，是垂死之心精怪造的宝物，是莎乐美，是爱也是罪。

他慢吞吞把两根手指塞进穴眼，艳红的软肉吞入白皙手指的画面有着爆炸的冲击力，手指无力地捣弄两下，又沮丧地取出来。宋继扬捂着脸，结结巴巴地说：“再帮帮我，求你了……”

他的夹着腿，臀肉用力，把跳蛋挤出些，和穴肉的颜色揉合在一起。王皓轩咽咽嗓子，狠心捅进一根手指，终于卡进比玩具更深的穴道中，那紧致的洞口被扩张得更开，肠道蠕得更厉害，呻吟像卡在宋继扬的嗓子里，蔫搭搭地挤出来。王皓轩深吸一口气，轻轻勾勾指尖，那颗动得没电的跳蛋终于“啵”地掉出来，黏着亮晶晶的淫液落在被子上。

***

AO天生的互相吸引，谁都知道接下来会发生什么，两人的信息素混在一起，宋继扬闻起来像被一场夏日倾盆雨浇得烂熟的栀子花，氤氲地弯折着枝，被夜归的赏金猎人摘下，别在左轮手枪的扳机上，沾上血腥的烟火气。

宋继扬求王皓轩肏自己的时候，后者屏住呼气，问他是不是醉了。

“你标记我吧。”

宋继扬眯着眼笑，像只调皮的猫儿。他在开玩笑吗，又不像是，纵使是真的醉话，也足以搞疯这世上的任何一个人。

***

王皓轩捏着宋继扬湿得一塌糊涂的屁股，阴茎对准被弄得湿淋淋，隐秘翕乎张合的穴口，缓慢把自己埋进去。后者的穴道又湿又热，贪婪地绞紧，他不会痛的却因难以承受的快感忍不住发出动物似的呜咽声，无神的双眼像一对被戳破的水晶球，湿漉漉地淌水。Omega花茎一样雪白蒙汗的手臂揽上王皓轩的颈项，阴茎已经尽数塞进了他的身体，粗劣地磨蹭闭合的生殖腔。湿软的穴道已完全打开，高温绵软的肠肉吮吸着粗烫的性器，并没有企图将入侵者排出去，反而迎合地收缩着。

“我……啊，别，别碰那里——”

生殖腔被操得大开，淫荡地含住粗大的阴茎，宋继扬胡乱地叫着，双腿打着颤摇晃地缠上王皓轩的腰。后者低喘着勾住Omega滑腻的膝弯，最大限度分开他的双腿，疯狂耸动胯部顶弄，真是，像被传说里的诡妖蛊惑似的。生殖腔口被插到疯狂痉挛，淫水喷涌，可Alpha势必不会放过他，一下下地蹂躏Omega娇柔的腔壁。

宋继扬爽得找不着北，眼珠上翻出青白一半的模样，绷直脚背，腿根不受控地颤抖。他的后穴像是被干坏似的喷水儿，不知羞地缠着Alpha性器。这姿势顶的位置又深又怪异，满满胀胀地填满Omega狭窄脆弱的穴道，别样的姿势让Omega叫得格外动情，便将自己的手指含入口中，想堵住自己羞人的叫唤。

眉上眼角都染着醉红，像只淫猫又像只幼鹿，放浪纯真各一半。

舌尖湿黏地绕上指头，王皓轩看得眉头紧皱，腰摆得更是卖力。

“呜……嗯哈，轻，轻一点！要，要坏掉了……”

宋继扬被搂着腰，大量的精液灌进生殖腔，撑得他反胃挣扎，却被抱得更紧，大张双腿地被射了满满一肚子温凉的浊液。起初他觉得自己的肚子几乎被戳破了，现在又胀得忍不住失禁感，阴茎抽出的同时，合不上的穴口也粘腻地挂上白浊。

“宋……继……扬。”

王皓轩把额头抵在对方的颈窝里，慢吞吞地一个字一个字地，让这个名字在自己舌尖打转。

***

王皓轩差一点就标记了宋继扬，可最后也只是让嘴唇在后者的腺体处留下一个黏绵的吻。发情热得到暂时排解的青年蜷缩作一团，腿根和小腹还颤巍巍地发抖，眯着眼睛恍惚起睡意。

王皓轩托着人进浴室做了简单清理，再把他塞进暖烘烘的被窝。现在是凌晨，外面，不过街口的药店是24小时营业的，Alpha不放心地看了被窝里动着鼻尖浅浅呼吸的人，从床头柜里翻出了两支Omega专用的抑制剂以及抑制贴放在枕边——那还是上次自己出去比赛，表哥表嫂借公寓时落下的——又点了助眠的香薰加湿器，这急匆匆地出门去。

说实话，他真没有过性生活。

娱乐活动大概只有踢球和FIFA，其余时间都泡在大学实验室里，做着实验记录，被教授训话。所以，面对药剂师探询的目光——虽然只是职业习惯——他确实耳尖发烫，说话都有点磕绊，也终于是结结巴巴地把大概情况讲明白。

未被标记的男性Omega，发情期，有射入性行为。

药剂师疲惫地挑挑眉，眼神略微怪异，从隔壁架子取了一盒避孕药，又抽出另一个更小的盒子推到王皓轩面前。

“这是？”

“药物比较温和，看情况应该也是第一次进行性行为的Omega，比较适合。以及，药物也不能保证百分百有效，这个是男Omega专用的，有说明书，自己看。”

王皓轩的耳尖更红了。

他拎着袋子往回走，路过全家便利店时又拐进去买了明早的牛奶和点心，看着货架上星球似剔透漂亮的棒棒糖，选了草莓和桃子的口味。到家时宋继扬还在睡，像小猫一样蜷缩起来，纤白的指尖垫在脸颊下，发出带着奶音的呓语。

王皓轩把面包牛奶放进冰箱里，又把抑制剂、药盒和糖果整整齐齐地摆在床头柜上。做完这些，他才感到前所未有的疲惫，躺在宋继扬身侧直愣愣打量他，柔软的鸦发乖顺贴在耳侧额前，目线很长，衬着根根分明的睫毛，唇形带着羸弱的笑意，是不同于自己的长相。温柔的，清俊的，仙气飘飘的夺人目光。

应该在哪儿见过吧，总觉得有些熟悉。

王皓轩迷迷糊糊地想，困意袭来，眼皮便重重耷下去。

***

惯常的作息让宋继扬醒得很早，纵使他觉得头晕脑涨，宿醉和过激性爱的后遗症让他疲惫不堪。只是迷瞪着张开眼，就瞧见身侧青年轮廓分明的脸，让他吓得整天的瞌睡都没了。

他这才慢慢回忆起昨晚自己一系列“拐骗”行径——都是酒精壮胆，却是真的做到极致了，至少结果看起来如此。

他小心翼翼坐起来，掀起被角盖在身上，懊恼羞耻又莫名愉悦的复杂情绪占据脑海。身旁地Alpha轻轻翻身至仰躺的姿势，优越的鼻梁勾着清晨的日光，睫毛长长的，浓密卷曲。他有属于少年的青涩感，又用分明凌厉的面部割出某种别样的硬朗，看着宋继扬心几乎落进胃里，身体自发地回味起夜晚。

内裤到现在还微微有些湿，宋继扬苦恼咬咬嘴唇，最后还是穿上了，又从床脚捡起自己的裤子和衬衫，细细把纽扣扣到最上面，细纱质感的布料之后还是能渗出微微情色的粉红吻痕。宋继扬几乎抑制不住自己愈发急促的呼吸，直到他看清床头柜上摆着的那堆东西。

甚至连心跳都要停滞。

药盒上标注的字他不是不认识，而且它们规规矩矩、整整齐齐，一看就能猜到摆放的人有多上心。还有抑制贴和两支散装的抑制剂注射器，看着并不像药和验孕棒，是新买的，而是谁用剩下的……

宋继扬感到眼眶发烫，从鼻腔里发出一声不知是哭还是冷哼的声音，又怕吵醒睡着的人，于是戛然而止。

他落荒而逃。

***

梦一样，宋继扬消失了，就像重山万岭的缕烟，连水晶鞋都吝啬留下的童话人物——倒也落下点儿东西，那张皱巴巴的早失去效用的抑制贴，仿佛还固执地封存着Omega的气味。

王皓轩坐在床上发呆，香薰机嘟嘟地吐着烟雾，只如任何一个看过球晚起的正午，如果不是看到床头柜上根本丝毫未动的一堆玩意儿。朋友恰好发来微信，问他昨晚突然跑到哪里去居然错过了主队绝杀？又说停在路边的车被拖走了，刚刚教授打电话让他们明天一早去实验室。

“哦……”王皓轩闷闷地回答，觉得做什么都没劲，想着还得去取车交罚款更是心累。

拖拖拉拉地起床冲澡，又磨磨蹭蹭地去取了车，做完这些已经临近饭点，实验室的哥们又打电话过来约饭，那边吵吵闹闹的，还有女孩的声音，听着像是个联谊局。王皓轩委婉拒绝，不知不觉把车开到酒吧街。

他顺着楼梯走进昨天的地下室酒吧时，调酒师正在吧台后面擦酒瓶，懒洋洋地抬眼看他，又重新把低下去，说：“还没到营业时间。”

“不是，我……想来问个人。”

李泊文挑挑眉，手上的动作依旧没停，面部却因为笑容松和下去。他在这个调了几年的酒，倒是真的见过不少这样的人，带着小男孩一般的执拗和笨拙，隔天找上门来还企望找到那个午夜出逃的一夜情对象——摆明了玩玩的态度，却没被这类小处男接收到。

“每天那么多客人，我可不是每一个都记得住。”李泊文笑，摸出柜里的专属杯，给自己倒了点儿芝华士。他这才眯起眼睛打量王皓轩，青年穿着宽松的潮牌卫衣和休闲裤，有一双颇具风情的眼睛，漂亮不失锐利，像只小狗又像只恶狼，应该很讨Omega喜欢。

王皓轩两步窜到吧台边，焦急地说：“他告诉我的名字，宋继扬。“

李泊文被呛了一口，狂咳几声，原本身上那点儿轻描淡写的气质瞬间烟消云散，他缓过气来，轻轻吹了声口哨，说：“哇哦。“

王皓轩：“所以？“

“名字挺好听的，但是不认识。“李泊文笑出满口鲨鱼齿，把最后一口酒喂下去，转身去整理酒柜里的酒，不再理人。

年轻的Alpha轻轻叹了口气，小声问：“他不想见我吗？“

李泊文狠狠地憋着笑，心想这Alpha看起来挺聪明，一说话就又仿佛不太聪明的样子，却还真是不太好骗。于是转过身来，叼了一根烟在嘴里：“哎，是认识的客人，不过我也不知道去哪找他。“

年轻的Alpha略略戒备地看了自己一眼，最后道谢走出去。

李泊文乐了，掏出手机一通微信电话打过去，那边接得很慢，一接通他就问：“厉害啊，真成了？“

那边传来腻乎乎的鼻音，宋继扬软绵绵地说：“怎么办啊，他好像有爱人。“

李泊文：你们这些小年轻？？？

***

对今年初的宋继扬来说，王皓轩有些过于频繁出现在生活中。

难得经过一次操场，差点被王皓轩的足球砸中，那人在中场带球不分青红皂白一脚远射，擦着横梁而出，要不是宋继扬反应快弯下腰，估计能被砸个鼻青脸肿。青年却冲过来捏着自己的肩膀问有没有受伤，得知无碍后又露出明媚的笑脸，日光下有点艳煞旁人的味道，少年感过重。

不出几天又在酒吧遇到，举着啤酒瓶，因为一粒进球几乎蹦到椅子上。宋继扬当时正在吧台帮李泊文擦酒杯——其实是某人女友知道今晚酒吧有活动，怕李泊文被搭讪，专门叫自己过来当监视器的——一眼就看到斑斓灯光下那张优越的脸，咧嘴依旧露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

他帮导师去送文件的时候，又恰恰遇到其他系的教授在训人，Alpha故意站得端端正正的，却和教授你一言我一语地故意耍贫，气得老人家直瞪眼，还赏了出门的他一脚。王皓轩走出来撞上第三人也不尴尬，习惯性地挑挑眉，吐吐舌冲出去，白色的实验袍卷起一阵风。

宋继扬耳尖便红了。

他从小到大鲜少做出格的事。父亲是医生，母亲是音乐剧演员，总让他的性格里也带上些温吞内敛，同时感性，一个人关在排练室也能跳整天的舞。

做出那样的事，也是那群朋友唆使，再加上酒精壮胆……

宋继扬用被子把自己蒙得更死，脑子里还是李泊文刚刚在电话里说的话：“可是他来酒吧找你啊，说明还是有点那个意思的吧……避孕药？说明人家责任啊，就AO信息素的适配度，那么高强度谁还能记得带套，他也没趁人之危就给你标记了，不应期还能爬起来跑出去买这些……就算抑制剂是用剩下的，还不能是前任的吗？……你们这些小年轻真有意思。“

“那你说我要不要明天去找他啊？“

宋继扬听见李泊文在电话那头倒吸一口冷气，后者无奈地说：“刚刚阿姨还给我发微信……“

“啊？“

“你不会真的忘了明晚的演出吧？“

演出是母亲指导的巡回最后一场，宋继扬被安排有一段独舞，虽说是明明确确按着流程经过面试进入舞团备选，又因为A角骨裂才有了竞争上场的机会。不过是竞争的机会罢了，因为是新人，竟也得落人口舌。起初是有他被潜规则的传闻，后来知道了宋继扬是巡回艺术指导的儿子，传言自然转向了关系户之类的恶评。

只有逼着自己一遍遍练习罢了，总不能跳出去和他们对骂吧。

这两个月的宋继扬，学校舞室两头跑，累得几近崩溃，也只有在学校偶遇王皓轩的时候，心情能浮现些别样波动。等到终于拿下了这次的独舞，他整个人顿时松懈下来，听从母亲的意见先呆着养两天——他练舞已经练得脚踝受伤，不好好养着怕是要落下隐疾。

没想到就是这么两天闲下来……

宋继扬捂着脸颊，感到它在发烫，回忆纵使混杂酒精还是绮丽且清晰，他几乎又要动情了，仿佛耳边就是Alpha湿热温柔、小心翼翼的吐息。他抿抿嘴，低声回答说：“我没忘，我就是想……也请他来看。“

最后当然还是没能鼓足劲去找王皓轩，那张A区的贵宾票也依旧安安静静地躺在抽屉里。只是让宋继扬没想到的是，没有那张票的王皓轩——大约是自己买票——还是出现在了观众席，还坐着比自己那张贵宾票更前更好的位置。

一辈子跳舞没这么紧张过。

宋继扬觉得自己的心快要跳出来了，那些成为肌肉记忆的动作依旧飘渺又翩翩而来，可他的脑中一片混沌，最后弯下腰去鞠躬致谢时，竟觉得后颈的腺体越发升温。

表演很成功，他一下舞台就有那么几个友善的姐姐过来道喜，宋继扬皱着鼻子摆摆头，满脸不太舒服的样子，大家便也不烦他，让他有机会钻进二楼的化妆间。宋继扬窝在沙发里翻自己的背包，也偏偏是今早用完了最后一支抑制剂。

是因为临时标记吗？怎么光是见到王皓轩，身体就变成这样？

宋继扬愣愣地伸手去解开信息素抑制贴，花的味道是湿的，比心还湿漉。他蜷成一团，想摸手机给母亲打电话，门也就是在这个时候打开了。

***

也是尴尬。

第一次在酒吧遇见是自己宋继扬的发情期，第二次见面还是，而王皓轩这个才步入真正大人世界的Alpha，也正好处于易感期，天雷勾动地火的一触即发。

Alpha却手忙脚乱地关上门，从背包里抽出一支新的抑制剂注射器，还有一张新的抑制贴，笨拙塞进Omega的手心，自己却退出大半步，困难得呼吸着。宋继扬好笑地看着他，后者像只搁浅的鱼，让人忍不住想要逗他。

“……什么意思啊？“宋继扬软软地问。

王皓轩像是终于做好了心理准备，走上前来，单膝跪下，把注射器从对方手里接过来，小心地把针扎在Omega细嫩的手臂上，看着无色的液体慢慢被推进血管，看着没有冒血珠，才又长舒一口气。

“你干嘛随身带这个啊？“宋继扬眨眨眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般翕乎。

“本来就是买给你的，想着……下此见面就给你，“王皓轩露出一个干巴巴的笑，“这不就派上用场了。”

发情期真的会让人脆弱吧，宋继扬撇撇嘴凑上去搂住王皓轩，后者被吓了一跳，动都不敢动地把手支在半空中。

Omega的声音像会啵啵冒泡的汽水，小声啜嗫地抱怨道：“太过分了……王皓轩，你真的是笨蛋。”

***

球友们明显觉得王皓轩不太一样了。

虽然那次差点被强吻之后确实对Omega稍微稍微有了点距离感，但现在确实铜墙铁壁，不管谁来递水他都第一个后退两米，举起自己的水壶狂摆手，用队里情圣守门员的话说是：简直清心寡欲，可能想处男一辈子。

王皓轩不反驳，只是笑得高深莫测，让人怪害怕。

当然大家也只是开玩笑，说几次就没意思不再提了，直到某天踢球，那个焦糖女孩再次出现在球场边，大家伙才各个提着肘去撞王皓轩。要平时后者也是反驳着笑笑便过了，今天却面露难色，紧张得直咽口水。

那女孩也是锲而不舍，抱着宝矿力再次迎上来的时候，众人明显听到她身后传来一声轻轻的冷哼。

宋继扬抱着自己的书包，阳光下还是一副朦朦胧胧的山水画，唇红齿白，眼皮泛着粉，像只真正的小兔子，委屈不行的模样。他那副样子招人，当人不止招王皓轩，队里那个阅人无数的情圣兄弟立马两步跨上去，那气昂扬的架势，像要立马把人拿下。

王皓轩还被女孩拽着衣袖纠缠，又不好意思发脾气，眼巴巴地看着宋继扬咧出一个清丽害羞的笑容，还故意偷偷冲自己眨眼睛。

头皮发麻。

但如果有别的Alpha想对宋继扬上手的话，王皓轩也可撕破面皮不再伪装成一个绅士。他冷着脸摆脱开抓住他的手，颇不愉快地走到宋继扬面前，可一对上后者湿漉漉的，故作凶的眼神，王皓轩又软了。

顶着众人羡慕的目光，王皓轩拽上宋继扬的手，中场猛男竟然撒娇似的服软：

“扬扬，今天去我家吧。”

FIN.


End file.
